


Mi farò crescere la barba!

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fluff, Lime, M/M, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giorno Bill si è alzato e ha deciso di farsi crescere una peluria sul volto.<br/>Ma qual'è stato l'evento scatenante di tutto questo putiferio?<br/>Forse un modo per far capire la sua superiorità al mondo intero?<br/>Oppure per sentirsi più <i>uomo</i>?<br/>Volete scoprire cosa sia realmente successo?<br/><b>ATTENZIONE</b>: shot con contenuti twincest. Nessuna scena rossa, pochissimi accenni (quasi nulli), molto demenziale -è di me che si sta parlando- e soprattutto prima shot che io abbia mai scritto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi farò crescere la barba!

Tom si svegliò tastando il letto accanto a se non trovando il suo fratellino.  
  
Di primo impatto non gli diede molta importanza, ma non appena il suo cervello si collegò con il resto del corpo, ecco si che era un problema.  
  
Lo cercò ovunque: nel bagno, sotto al letto, nell’armadio… ma non gli venne in mente l’idea che potrebbe aver lasciato la stanza e stare di sotto in cucina a preparare la colazione.  
  
Quando sentì il profumo del caffè, delle briosce e della marmellata capì che suo fratello era di sotto.  
  
Scese le scale in fretta e andò ad abbracciare Bill da dietro cingendogli i fianchi.  
  
«Dormito bene?» Chiese Bill intento a controllare che il caffè uscisse dalla Moca.  
  
«Benissimo! Sono che non trovandoti stamattina mi sono davvero molto preoccupato! Dovresti farti perdonare!»  
  
«E sentiamo come dovrei farmi perdonare?» Bill si girò guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Potresti iniziare dandomi un bel bacio!»  
  
«Accetto la proposta! »  
  
Si avvicinò alle labbra gemelle facendo sparire la distanza e ci posò sopra le sue.  
  
Lasciò dei piccoli baci umidi sulle labbra per poi passare alla mandibola, scese fino al collo e iniziò a mordicchiarlo.  
  
Decise di voler lasciare un bel succhiotto su quel collo forte e senza pensarci due volte iniziò a succhiare la pelle e mordicchiando di tanto in tanto.  
  
«Bill…» lo fermò di mala voglia «….non dovresti farmi un succhiotto ...David si arrabbia ….»  
  
«E tu non farlo notare a David…» disse risalendo il collo e andando a dare attenzioni al lobo del suo orecchio sinistro.  
  
Con una mano scivolò lungo la schiena di Tom arrivando ai suoi boxer.  
  
Poggiò il palmo sul sedere sodo e strinse con forza.  
  
Tom lo scansò violentemente.  
  
«Tom cosa c’è?»  
  
«Bill… mi fa ancora un po’ male…»  
  
«Oh» lo abbracciò «non ti preoccupare passerà! È normale è la tua prima volta, ma con le mie cure vedrai entro domani sari come nuovo! »  
  
«Sai io vorrei riprovare…» lanciò un’occhiata a Bill che capì subito.  
  
Il caffè era passato in secondo piano.  
  
La sera prima fu davvero molto importante per la coppia Kaulitz: per la prima volta Tom si era donato a Bill.  
  
Bill era orgoglioso di essere l’unico con cui Tom aveva fatto questo passo e ancor di più essendo il primo.  
  
Quella sera si erano giurati eterna fedeltà e avevano deciso di fare una lunga vacanza (che per loro era come dire: maratona di sesso sfrenato senza interruzione) solo loro due.  
  
  
  


**~~¤~~**

  
  
  
Bill era famoso per i suoi monologhi interiori ma questo è stato uno di quelli che l’hanno portato a modificare qualcosa di se.  
  
Dopo il primo è comparsa una stella sul suo fianco, il terzo è stato quello dei capelli corti, il dodicesimo del piercing al capezzolo, il venticinquesimo quello all’ombelico e questo, il centoseiesimo, lo portò a fare un’altra cosa avventata.  
  
Ma per capire meglio entriamo nella sua testa e riportiamo il suo dialogo con se stesso.  
  
“Finalmente Tom si è donato a me.. ha perso la sua verginità con me!! Wow sono felicissimo … ma come posso urlarlo al mondo senza farmi scoprire. Dovrei fare qualcosa che faccia risaltare la mia virilità... dopo tutto è quello che è stato … poi le Twincester capiranno, loro riescono a capire tutto… ma cosa? Che cosa è virile ma allo stesso tempo non mi faccia sembrare un idiota? Una divisa da camionista? Un tatuaggio con scritto: I’m SexGot’s boyfriend? No il tatuaggio no... si capisce troppo facilmente, perfino un idiota come Georg lo capirebbe! Ma allora cosa?”  
  
Fortunatamente per Bill , la televisione decise di dargli una mano: proprio in quel momento passò la pubblicità della schiuma da  _barba_.  
  
“SI! Cosa c’è di più virile della barba? Ho deciso per festeggiare l’evento mi farò crescere la barba! Ok, ma ora come glielo dico.. non posso andare lì e dirgli…”  
  
«Tom! Ho deciso di farmi crescere la barba!»  
  
Tom quasi si strozzò con le patatine che stava mangiando.  
  
Ma perché Bill gli dava le notizie sempre quando stava trangugiando qualcosa?  
  
A questa domando non ricevette mai una risposta.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«La barba! Voglio farmi crescere la barba!»  
  
«E, se posso, per quale motivo  _madame_?»  
  
«Idiota» Bill gli dette un pugnetto sulla testa.  
  
Girò i tacchi e fece per andarsene.  
  
«Bill, non mi hai risposto?» Urlò per farsi sentire dal fratello.  
  
«Per festeggiare!» Urlò di risposta dal piano di sopra.  
  
Tom lo seguì e si fermò davanti alla porta della loro stanza.  
  
Bill si era disteso sul letto e stava leggendo una rivista.  
  
«Bill, non stai leggendo»  
  
«E perché?»  
  
«La rivista è al contrario!»  
  
«Ah.» girò la rivista e fece finta di leggere, con la coda dell’occhio guardava il fratello.  
  
«Bill», si sedette sul letto, «perchè vuoi farti crescere la barba?».  
  
«Te l’ho detto. Per festeggiare!»  
  
«Ma festeggiare cosa? Cosa si festeggia con la barba?»  
  
«La mia virilità!»  
  
«La tua.. Virilità? E perché?»  
  
«Tom sono cinque anni che stiamo insieme e ho sempre fatto la parte della donnetta… invece l’ultima volta i ruoli si sono invertiti, ho fatto l’uomo e ho pensato…»  
  
«… di dirlo al mondo intero in questo modo?»  
  
«Si» Bill sprofondò nel cuscino tenendosi la rivista sopra la faccia.  
  
Tom si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui e levò il giornale dando la possibilità di guardare negli occhi il suo amante.  
  
«Penso che sia l’idea più stupida, divertente e giusta che la tua mente abbia mai partorito!»  
  
«Davvero?» Bill sorrise come un bambino.  
  
«Si» lo baciò a stampo «sempre che tu non l’abbia rubata dalla pubblicità in tv e…»  
  
«Chi te l’ha detto? Io non l’ho presa da nessuna pubblicità di schiuma da barba…»  
  
«Io non ho mai parlato di schiuma da barba!» iniziò a dare dei bacetti lungo la mandibola «Beccato! Ora dobbiamo punire il bimbo cattivo…»  
  
«Tom?»  
  
«Si, piccolo»  
  
«Ti amo»  
  
«Ti amo anch’io»  
  
Bill abbracciò forte Tom e ribaltò le posizioni. Si leccò le labbra pregustando quello che sarebbe avvenuto poso dopo.  
  
  
  
  


**~~¤~~**

  
  
  
  
«Uffa! Non mi è cresciuto neanche un pelo!»  
  
Bill si stava lamentando davanti allo specchio del bagno.  
  
«Che pretendevi.. siamo biondi! Anche se ci cresce la barba, non si vedrebbe perché sarebbe chiarissima e tu hai la pelle candida come quella di un bambino!»  
  
«Allora è la guerra che vuole?»  
  
«Bill non ti mettere in testa niente! Metti giù le scatole di tinta per capelli, anche se ti tingi la barba, non risolvi niente!»  
  
Strappo dalle mani le cinque scatole di tintura che Bill aveva preso per rifarsi il colore ai capelli e le lanciò nella vasca, Bill, a cui era nata una bellissima idea in quel preciso momento, cercò immediatamente di prenderle correndo verso quelle, ma venne fermato da Tom che lo guardava perplesso.  
  
«Mi spieghi cosa avresti voluto fare?»  
  
«Mi coloro la barba così si vede!» Rispose Bill, come se fosse una risposta ovvia.  
  
«Sei un idiota!»  
  
«Perché?»  
  
«Ti volevi colorare la barba? Stavo scherzando quando l’ho detto prima!»  
  
«Sembravi così serio…» si avvicinò pericolosamente al volto di Tom «..sai tutti questi movimento mi hanno fatto venire voglia…» mise una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni del fratello e strinse facendogli uscire un gemito misto a dolore «...e credo che ora anche tu ne abbia!»  
  
Tom lasciò la presa ai fianchi del moro per prendergli il volto e baciarlo con passione, Bill appena fu libero scansò il fratello, raccolse una confezione di tinta e uscì di corsa dal bagno chiudendo la porta dall’esterno.  
  
«Ci vediamo dopo Tom!» Disse mentre si allontanava sculettando dalla porta del bagno.  
  
Tom iniziò a battere i pugni sulla porta.  
  
«Non mi puoi lasciare qui.. in queste condizioni!! Torna subito indietro!!»  
  
Urlò a vuoto, si girò con le spalle alla porta e fece spallucce.  
  
«Vabbè… posso fare anche senza di lui, non è così necessario!»  
  
  
  
  
  
Bill, che non lo stava sentendo per niente, si diresse verso l’altro bagno e si preparò per la “tinta alla barba”.  
  
Iniziò a canticchiare mentre preparava tutto l’occorrente per dare un po’ di colore alla sua barba invisibile.  
  
Iniziò tutto fiero della sua idea geniale a preparare l’intruglio che magicamente colorava i suoi capelli, si era sempre chiesto come il miscuglio che veniva fuori dopo che univa tinta, olio, balsamo, ossigeno, fissante e ravvivante era viola e i suoi capelli si coloravano di nero.  
  
Ma a lui queste cosa non interessavano più di tanto, l’importante è che l’effetto era meraviglioso!  
  
Sistemò tutto sul lavandino e posizionò giornali ovunque in modo che Tom non si lamentasse che aveva sporcato tutto.  
  
Si guardò bene allo specchio e decise finalmente di spalmarsi l’intruglio sulla sua candita faccia, iniziò dai baffi “invisibili” e prosegui in tutto il resto del volto.  
  
Gli pizzicava un pochettino, ma riuscì a sopportare tutto!  
  
Nel frattempo che si impiastricciava faceva delle strane acrobazie per prendere pettini, pennelli, vasetti che si era dimenticato di sistemare prima, il solito casinaro!  
  
Dopo tre interminabili ore in cui Bill era riuscito a: rompere lo sportello del mobiletto, allagare tutta la parte vicino alla doccia –dove lui non era andato-, far cadere sette volte il tubetto della tinta per terra formando altrettante macchie e naturalmente aveva capito che si era solo sporcato il viso perché la tinta non aveva preso.  
  
  
  
Uscì dal bagno e si diresse dove aveva lasciato Tom.  
  
«Tomi, aiutami… ho fatto un casino!» disse con una voce molto triste.  
  
Aprì la porta e quando Tom lo vide scoppiò a ridere.  
  
«Bill…ma…» non riusciva a parlare dalle risate «... perchè ti sei fatto la faccia nera?»  
  
«Smettila di ridere! E aiutami» disse abbassando il tono di voce.  
  
«Te l’avevo detto!»  
  
«Zitto e ubbidisci» lo sguardo truce di Bill raggiunse Tom che rabbrividì all’istante.  
  
«Ai suoi ordini!»  
  
Entrarono in bagno e Tom vide quello che era riuscito a combinare Bill  _da solo_  là dento.  
  
Dopo un paio di ore in cui Tom aveva sgridato Bill per ogni minimo particolare, chiedendosi come aveva allagato la doccia, riuscì a far tornare la faccia del moro normale.  
  
«Ora smettila di fare il bambino e vieni con me da qualcuno che ci capisce qualcosa!»  
  
«Intendi un dottore?»  
  
«Più o meno»  
  
  
  
 _Tornati dal “dottore”_  
«Te l’avevo detto!» Ripeté per la milionesima volta Tom buttandosi sul divano.  
  
«Ho capito, devo solo aspettare, evitare di fare casini e aspettare»  
  
«Non credo intendeva di restare a fissare lo specchio finché qualche pelo non se inizi a vedere!»  
  
«Uffa… L’attesa è snervante….TOOOM!»  
  
«Dica»  
  
«Distraimi!»  
  
«Non desideravo sentire altro…»  
  
Tom si alzò di scatto e preso suo fratello in spalla corse in camera da letto.  
  
  
  
  


**~~¤~~**  
  
  
 

  
  
«TOM» Urlò Bill dal bagno.  
  
Tom si precipitò nel luogo da cui proveniva la voce di suo fratello: «Cosa è successo Bill? Stai bene?»  
  
«Guarda!»  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Vieni qui vicino…» disse Bill con la vocina. «..vedi!» Indicò sopra le sue labbra. «I... i…baffi!»  
  
Tom non sapeva che dire, Bill si emozionava per ogni più piccola cosa, ma questo per lui significava davvero molto.  
  
«Sono orgoglioso di te…» lo abbracciò «…vedi bastava solo aspettare un pochettino e i risultati si vedono!»  
  
«Sono così felice… e guarda! Mi sono levato anche il fondotinta dal resto del volto e vedi..ho tutto il contorno…»  
  
Tom sorrise, bastava che Bill fosse felice per rendere anche lui felice.  
  
Sono una sola persona che prova gli stessi sentimenti, che pensano una sola cosa e che capisce l’altro solo guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
«… ho sempre avuto la barba solo che non si vedeva… era coperta dal fondotinta!»  
  
«Sono felice per te… e vuoi sapere un’altra cosa di bello?»  
  
«Cosa?» disse Bill curioso con la voce più bella che Tom abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
  
«Oggi dobbiamo anche fare il video per le Aliens! Potrai sfoggiare la tua barba con orgoglio!»  
  
«Tu... però farai il sottomesso? Parlerò solo io e tu dirai solo una parola..e annuirai ad ogni mia affermazione..e…»  
  
«Tutto quello che vuoi Bill. Oggi è il tuo giorno!»  
  
I Kaulitz si abbracciarono e si scambiarono un bacio pieno di felicità, orgoglio e Amore.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy's Corner**  
>  Prima di tutto questa storia è datata 28 Aprile 2011 'O' ed è davvero molto tempo.  
> E' stata la prima vera shot che abbia mai scritto -ma questo l'ho detto -.-  
> Ho provato a dargli una sistemata, ma ormai è diventata anitquariato e va conservata così come è nata.  
> Non so cos'altro dire LoL Questa è stata la "cazzata" che mi ha fatto conoscere al mondo come scrittrice ed è piena di ricordi :')  
> La storia è stata ispirata dal video shock [QUESTO](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxTC9AqVuOk) ho solo messo su carta quello che ho immaginato .-.  
> Da Twincester l’ho interpretato come un “Guardatemi, io comando il cagnolino Tomi. Domino. Ho smesso a farmi mettere sotto, guardatelo: gli fa ancora male il sederino!!!” *ghigno melefico*
> 
>  


End file.
